dubbingpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Shopkins: World Vacation
Shopkins: World Vacation is an animated movie of 2017 and the second movie in the Shopkins franchise. Cast International versions Locations *Shopville **Town Square **Small Mart **Shopville Airport *The Mainland **London **Buckingham Palace *France **Paris **The Tea Shop **Pont Des Arts **Macy Macaron's Design Studio *United States **New York City **The Convention Center **Times Square *Japan **The Game Show Studio **Mount Fuji **The Train Station *Brazil (mentioned) *Italy (mentioned) *China (mentioned) Songs *Ready To Go (Anywhere In The World) *Move It Like You Mean It Trivia *This special is ten minutes longer than Shopkins: Chef Club. *This is the first special since the AUS version of Swing Vote to be seventy minutes long. *The film's production began in April 2016 and ended in February 2017. *This is the second musical special, with the first being Shopkins: Chef Club. *This special takes place between the second series and Shopkins: Wild. However, there are some hints with production crew, voice actors and changes that this was produced before Series 2 in 2016, these being: **Bling Unicorn Ring is not present at Brendam Docks. **Strawberry Kiss is still shown at Small Mart Sheds, despite being permanently moved to Wellsworth Sheds. **Some scenes have unfinished animation and errors, possibly due to Flux Animations' bankruptcy. *An image of Jessicake from this special is re-used on the spine of the DVD release of the next special, Shopkins: Wild. *Reba Buhr, Doug Erholtz, Cherami Leigh, Morwenna Banks, Jessica DiCicco, Brianna Knickerbocker, Karen Fukuhara, Tara Sands and Brianna Plantano join the voice cast. *The special was shown in select cinemas: **In the US at Edaville Railroad on 19th August 2017. **In Australia, Hoyts and Event Cinemas previewed the special 1-3 times everyday between 31st August - 6th September 2017 and on 9th, 10th and 12th September 2017. *The special aired on TV: **On PBS Kids on 17th November 2017 in the US. After the film ended on television, the song Paint the Town Rainbow, Learn with Jessicake segment, Not Showing Off, Shopkin Roll Call song and the second series episode, Lost and Hound (Part 4) were included at the end to fill the timeslot. **On Milkshake! in the UK on New Years Day, 2018. It was later also repeated on Milkshake! on Easter Sunday, 1st April 2018. **On ABC Kids in Australia on New Year's Eve, 2017 and again on Christmas Day, 2018. **On Cartoonito UK on Saturday 8th September 2018. **On Nickelodeon split into three half hour blocks on 2nd July - 4th July 2018. Since the special was an hour and ten minutes, some scenes and the Shopkin Roll Call had to be removed to fit the time slot. Treehouse also aired the three-part version of the movie on 14th November - 16th November 2018. *References to the first series episode, A Piece of Cake, the second series episode, Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 4) and The Adventure Begins are made. *There are a few references to the 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz. This is the second Shopkins production to reference it, the first being Free as a Strawberry. *This is one of three Shopkins films currently available on iTunes and Google Play in the US. *This special marks the first of a few things: **The first special animated by Studio Moshi Productions. **The first special produced by Mattel Creations. **The first special where Peppa-Mint and Buncho Bananas are voiced by Brianna Plantano taking over from Marieve Herington respetively. **The first appearance of the fresh cheeses in CGI and their first appearance since the first series episode, A Walk in the Park. **The first movie since Shopkins: Chef Club to get released in the US first before the UK. **The first time that milks have had faces since the first series episode, Pop Goes the Babysitter. **The first time the background Shopkins have spoken, as two of them speak in this special. **The first time the Chef Club Shopkins all have their own unique voices, as opposed to all being voiced by one person. **The first appearance of Airport Goods Yard since the first series episode, Welcome to Shopville, which was also its debut appearance. **Pinkie Cola's first appearance in a special since The Great Discovery. **Sara Sushi's first appearance in a special since Blue Mountain Mystery. **Buncho Bananas' first appearance since the second series episode, Silly Season (Part 1). **The Kooky Fan's first speaking role since the second series episode, Swing Vote (Part 4). **Crown Jules' first speaking role in a special. **The first special since Shopkins: Chef Club not to include the French narration on the US DVD. **The first time Shopkin characters are able to "bounce," in that their bodies can tilt on all axis, thus allowing them to be more expressive than before. *This special also marks a few first things for Bubbleisha: **The first time she is voiced by Erika Harlacher in the UK and US, taking over from Teresa Gallagher and Jules de Jongh, respectively. **Her first appearance in her pink livery. **Her first speaking role since the second series episode, Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 5). *This special also marks the last of a few things: **Mark Moraghan's last special as narrator for both the UK & US dubs. **The last special narrated by Jon Kabira in Japan. **The last special to air on PBS Kids in the US. Nick Jr. took over from Shopkins: Wild onwards. **The last special to air on Family Jr. in Canada. Treehouse TV took over from Shopkins: Wild onwards. **The last special to date produced and released before the series it takes place after. **Macy Macaron, Crown Jules' Guards, Shopkin in Kooky Costume and Admiral Robot's last appearances to date. *This special also marks the only occurrences of a few things: **The only special to date not to have Marieve Herington and Deborah Ghatton since they joined the voice cast in Shopkins: Chef Club and the second series. **The only special since her return in Shopkins: Chef Club where Handbag Harriet appears, yet does not speak. **The only special to date where Kylie Cone, Wally Water, Handbag Harriet, Sarah Fairy Cake, Shady, Betty Bouquet, Chip Choc, Lippy, Cherie Tomatoe, Captain Zoom, Lynn Flight Meal, Rockin' Broc, Posh Pear, Fiona Fairy Skirt, Nina Noodles, Lola Gondola, Lucky Fortune Cookie, Pina Pineapple Drink, Marabel Music Player, Mitzy Oven Mitt, Swirly Shirley, Choc and Chip appear, but do not speak since their returns and introductions in the second series, Day of the Shopkins, King of the Town, The Adventure Begins and Shopville's Legend of the Lost Treasure. **The only appearances of Katie Skateboard, the Pudding Triplets and Sweet Pea in a special. *From this special onwards, the Shopkins and Shoppies perform non-static body movements when they speak or look in different directions, which while debuting in earlier CGI series, were made more prominent as of this special. The special also introduced new comedic devices, which carry on after Series 3. *The events of this special are mentioned by Donatina in Shopkins: Wild during the song, Why Not Go Wild!. *This special marks Crispy and Crumbly's only appearance until the fourth series episode, Seeing is Believing and currently Pinkie Cola, Sara Sushi, The Kooky Fan, Crown Jules and her guards' only appearances to date. *According to a showreel by Chris Renshaw, when Crumbly meets Crown Jules for the first time, the musical score would continue to play for much longer than in the final cut of the film. This was changed for unknown reasons. Goofs *In the shot showing Town Square, the ocean is floating above the beach. *Jessica DiCicco is not credited in both dubs for voicing The Kooky Fan. *Gavin Ebedes is not credited for being supervising editor on DVD and theatrical end credits. However, he is credited on the PBS Kids end credits. *The visuals and audio of the UK/Australian release are out of sync. *As Bridie passes Bubbleisha, she has Betty Bouquet's whistle sound. *The trucks that Suzie Sushi is pulling at the beginning change between the crash scene and the recovery scene. *In the opening shot of Kooky Cookie pulling a goods train, her tender chassis and body do not line up. *When Donatina is introduced, Cheeky Chocolate whistles, but steam come out of Donatina's whistle instead. *In the scenes of Donatina in Town Square, the letters on Appliances are missing. *When Macy Macaron says "Voila!", her feet are clipping through the rails. *At Buckingham Palace, when the Chef Club Shopkins are being pushed, their buffers do not touch each other. *The points, such as the ones inside Buckingham Palace, do not have rails. *In the scenes of Small Mart Sheds, the bushes behind the sheds are clipping through the brick wall. *Throughout most of the special, with the exception of a few scenes, Donatina's tender chassis is positioned further back than usual, making it clip through her tender bufferbeam. *When Crown Jules says "Those biscuits are absconding with the Shop Diamond!', the audio is out of sync. *In the close-up of Sara Sushi when she asks Kooky Cookie if she found her calm yet, Kooky Cookie is not present. *During "Move It Like You Mean It", Jessicake's driver's hand clips through her cab door. *When Buncho Bananas runs into the pole and it falls over, it is made of wood, but when it hits the barrels, it is made of metal. *When the Shopkins pass through France, they pass the area where the Tea Shop usually is, but the Tea Shop is absent. In the next scene, the Shopkins have been moved back, as the Tea Shop is back in its original position, with the Shopkins passing the same building twice. *Some of the Shopkins swap voices throughout the special. *A few times in the US dub, a character says "grocery items" but their mouths move to say "Shopkins." *During "Ready to Go (Anywhere in the World)", Jessicake can be heard singing before she visually does. *The front cover of the DVD shows Jessicake puffing steam, but she is a Shoppie. *Most of the tracks outside near the palace are floating. *During "Move It Like You Mean It," Buncho Bananas can be seen in front of Peppa-Mint, but she is narrow gauge, and the tracks aren't dual gauged. External Links *Where I got the dubbing information from Category:2010 Dubbing Category:Animated Films Category:Universal Animated Movies Category:2017 Animated Movies Category:2010s Animated Movies Category:Animated movies of Oceania Category:Movies edited by Universal Studios Home Entertainment